Dimensional symbols (also known as dimensional letters) are a type of signage where letters, logos, and other various shapes are cut out of a material and affixed to a wall or other surface. Spacing between the wall and the shapes can be provided to better define the letters, and in some cases lights are placed between the wall and the letters, or within the letters themselves. This “backlighting” provides an illuminating effect for the dimensional symbols. Traditionally, the illuminating effect is halo-like, surrounding the cut-out letters. Some more modern dimensional symbols are somewhat translucent, providing a glow-type effect when backlit.
This traditional models for dimensional symbols have been around for a long time. There is a desire to enhance the existing signage options.